Lucid Dreams
Lucid Dreams, are dreams where you are aware of sleeping. It usually starts as you dreaming, and some how realising you are dreaming. In such dreams, you can fly, spawn any living or dead person on earth, and do mostly everything you want. Benefits of lucid dreaming Lucid dreaming is actually a healthy kind of dreaming. There are a few things you can do in a lucid dream to help yourself in the real word. * Improve your solving problem skills. In a lucid dream, you can improve your solving problem skills. Once you learn the basics of lucid dreaming, you can solve Problems on demand - and on a whole new level. That's because you are not limited by your logical conscious brain. Instead, you can solve Problems creatively in a 3D environment , or by drawing deeper insights directly from your subconscious mind. Just ask any question to your lucid dream and wait for the answer... * Improve your creativity. In a lucid dream you can improve your creativity. Painters like Salvador Dali, William Blake and Paul Klee created famous artwork inspired by dreams. Even musical composers - like Mozart, Beethoven and Wagner - pointed to dreams as the source of Their inspiration. Lucid dreams reveal our most creative side because of the free-flow of ideas arising from the subconscious mind. To improve your creativity In lucid dreams, you can follow two avenues. First, make an announcement in your dream: "Show me something amazing!" Your subconscious will respond in an unpredictable but often deeply inspiringways. Alternatively, set a lucid dream intention. If you ate a painter, take a trip to your own lucid dreaming art gallery and see what you find. If you are a musician, play the piano and create a complex new arrangemen. By encouraging your conscious dream to show you these things, the response will come as if automatically, straight from te dreaming subconscious. * Face your fears. Conscious dreaming allows you to face your fears in a controlled setting. If you are afraid of heights, why not jump out an airplane? In the alternate reality of lucid dreams, you can slow down time and gently float down. Once you have done this at 10,000 feet, you will be surprised Of how you feel about the heights. How to lucid dream. Nobody knows exactly how to lucid dream, but there are a few ways that might work. * Try getting a dream journal. Find yourself something you can write on similar to a diary and write down all the dreams you have. Next time you enter a dream, you might see similar things you had in an other dream, and you can realize it's a dream. Don't keep the journal far from your bed, sometimes you wake up in 3:00 AM and have a cool dream, you go back to sleep and when you wake up, you don't remember the dream. When you have the journal close to you're bed, you can easily write it down, and go to sleep without being scared to forget the dream. * As you prepare to sleep every night, take a time to relax before sleeping. Look at your palms for 30 seconds, and repeat to yourself "I will dream about," "your dream". When you wake during the night, look at your hands, and say the same Frase. If you don't see your hands, remind yourself of your intent to see your hands in the next dream. Practice this every night and when you are dreaming, your hands will pop up, you realize "I'm dreaming!" * My own way. ''I have one house, and two houses in the city. The houses in the city have no stairs, although my other house does. When I dream about being in that house and going down the stairs, I realize I'm dreaming. That is because sometimes, I fall down the stairs in my dream, and don't get hurt, or I just feel it's a dream while going down the stairs. I get happy knowing I'm lucid dreaming, and try to fly. I haven't learned to fly yet, but I will try... If your house has stairs, try using them to realize you are dreaming. Works for me every time. ''- LriGee.